Dance of the heart
by DarkAngel62018
Summary: When Bella gets into a car accedent that Edward witnesses Edward's life will never be the same especially when he meets the man that hit her. Rated T for launguage.
1. Chapter 1

EPOV 

I was sitting in my room waiting for Bella to get off work. It was a usual rainy day so I had my music turned up to muffle the sound of the rain. I lied down flat on the couch and placed my head on the pillow that smelled like Bella. I fell into the music when Alice came running into the room.

"Edward, Bella is going to get into an accident." I jumped from the couch and ran out of the house with Alice on my heels.

"Alice, where was this accident going to happen?"

"On the next corner. The driver slams into Bella after running a red light."

I stood at the corner and watched the green Durango slam into Bella's red truck. The Durango crumpled into the side of Bella's truck. The driver of the Durango stepped out of the car and fell onto the wet asphalt. Bella never moved from the truck. I stepped slowly towards her car and yelled her name with no replay. I pulled the door of the truck off completely to see Bella's face on the steering wheel. Blood dripped from the side of her mouth and I stopped breathing. All I could think was get her to the hospital.

She was in my arms bridal style as I ran, full force. Nothing was going to happen to Bella. She wasn't going to die. The wind stung my eyes as I ran and I blinked the pain away and repeated this until I was under the hospital covering. I carried her into the freezing hospital and laid her on a waited bench as I explained to the assistant what happened. She called for my father and he came with no hesitation.

"Edward, I am going to take her now. She will be safe." I nodded my head as he lifted her from the bench and onto a stretcher. Before I knew it she was gone. I sat there until Charlie came in.

"Edward, where is Bella? How is she?"

"Honestly I don't know. Carlisle took her back about twenty minutes ago that was the last time I saw her." I placed my head in his hands as Charlie sat down next to me. He let out a low sigh and leaned his head on the wall. I focused on his thoughts and they pained me. _She took the extra shift because I wasn't going to be home. I am the reason she is… wherever she is._ I pulled from Charlie's thoughts and rested my head on the wall before zoned the world out.

Footsteps filled the hallway and Carlisle walked into the room and sat down across from us. "Charlie, Edward, Bella's in recovery right now. She had some internal bleeding but thanks to Edward we got to her before it was to bad. She will be asleep for the next few days but she will be fine." Charlie let out a sigh and I looked up to see Carlisle's face. He looked pained but there was happiness in his eyes.

"May I see her?" Charlie asked his voice was soft and filled with sadness.

"You may but please be careful with her. She's in room 107" he nodded and stood up. Carlisle waited until Charlie was out of earshot before he spoke to me.

"Edward, why did you pull a stupid move like that? You pulled the door off the truck and ran Bella all the way here at…" he placed his hands in the air and stood up. "There is one god thing that came out of this," I looked up at him, "you saved her life." He turned and walked away as a small smile appeared on my face but only for a second.

Hours seemed to pass before Charlie emerged from the room. "You may see her now, Edward." I stood and walked slowly unsure of Bella's condition.

I stepped into the hospital room and saw my angel lying there. Her eyes opened slowly as the sound on my footsteps filled the room. "Edward," my name escaped her lips as I slowly went to her side. A smile appeared on her face as I sat down. "What is-," I placed my finger on her lips to shush her.

"Bella, you were in an accident," my voice was just loud enough for her to hear. "I tired to be there before so I could stop you but as I showed up you crashed. I ran you here praying that you'd be okay. I'm just glad that you're in one piece." I placed my hand on hers; she flipped her hand and slowly lifted or hands to touch her face. Her skin was on fire as my cold hands touched her.

"Edward."

"Yea," if I could have cried I would have right then. She sounded to weak when she spoke. She turned her head and placed it on the pillow as she closed her eyes. "Bella?" She didn't answer me for a while we just sat in silence. I let out a sigh and placed my head on bed next to her arm.

She placed her hand on the top of my head in rubbed her fingers through my hair, "Edward, I don't think I'm going to make it." My breathing stopped and my head snapped up as she spoke, the fear inside me threatened to explode; she couldn't be saying this she just couldn't be.

"Bella, don't say that. You're a fighter you can pull through," I rode to my feet and placed my hands on each side of her face. Tears weld up in her eyes and quickly spilled over the brims. I whipped them away, "I can't live without you Bella."

Her wet, puffy eyes opened to reveal her chocolate brown eyes. "Edward, I can't live without you either. I'll hang on just for you."

"Mr. Cullen?" My head snapped up as a red headed nurse enter the room. "It's time for you to leave."

"Can I have a moment?"

"Of course," she stepped out of the room without closing the door.

"Bella, I have to go. I will be back later… I need to hunt."

"Edward please don't leave me," she held my wrist as I moved my hands from her face and turned to leave.

"Bella," her eyes were pleading with me to stay. "You need sleep and I really need to hunt. I'll back as soon as I can." I kissed her head as her eyes slowly slid shut and walked out of the silent hospital.

BPOV 

I looked out the side sliding doors at Newton's Sporting Goods and watched the rain beat the black asphalt. _And it looked so great today too._

"Bella?"

"Yes."

"Do you mind locking up after the shop has been cleaned? I want to close the shop early because of the rain," said Mrs. Newton's sweet grandmother style voice.

"No problem." She smiled and left diapered into the back room. _Edward thinks I'll be at his house at seven. Little does he know that I'll be there early to surprise him. _She returned from the back wearing her jacket, carrying a huge purse and holding the jingling keys out to me.

"Now just place the money in the box in the back and don't forget to lock up the box when you're done. And also don't forget to set the alarm."

"I wont." She smiled and went out the door with a wave good-bye. I went to the register and pulled the small wad of bills and placed it into the box in the back room. Locking the storage bin I set the alarm for the back room as I finished pulling the rolling crated of balls into the shop. I slipped on my black jacket, grabbed my wallet and set the alarm. As the thirty second warning beeping in my ears threatened me to get they keys in the lock and lock it the rain beat down on me. Finally with seconds to spare I slid the key in and walked to my truck.

I was soaked! I slammed the door shut and blasted the heater begging for my hair to dry by the time I reached Edward's. I placed my hands in front of the warm air as I reached down to turn on the CD that was lingering in the CD player. I music pulsed through the speaker as I made my way to Edward's house.

I stopped at the first red light and sighed, _I will be at Edward's in fifteen minutes. Two more stop lights and a left turn and I will be at Edward's_. I stopped at the second stoplight and waited patiently for it to turn green.

The light turned green and I turned into the intersection as two bright headlights illuminated my truck. I screamed as the other car slammed into me. My head flew forward and smacked into the steering wheel. Then my body went numb and my vision went black. Then I heard it, my name from an angel. He was scared and I wanted to tell him that I was okay but was to numb to move. I closed my eyes as a rush of cold air filled the truck.

I don't know what was going on but I could feel myself flying. I slipped slowly into uncsciousness as I flew.

When I awoke I was in a white room. The lights were dim and Charlie was sitting a in chair next to me. His face lit up as I opened my eyes. "Bella how are feeling?"

"Fine I guess. What happened to me?"

"You were in an accident. The car that hit you ran a red light and slammed into you as you turned the corner. Edward brought you to the hospital." She sniffled and then went on, "You had no major injuries except for a broken ankle and cut on your arm but you lost a lot of blood. There are small cuts all over your body though. You were really lucky that you're alive."

"Where is Edward?"

"He was in the lobby the last time I saw him. He was really shaken when I came in about an hour ago." He yawned and placed his head on the back of the chair. I yawned too and placed my head flat against the pillow. He looked up at me as I moved. "Are you tired?"

"No I just hurt." I took in a sharp breath as I moved my arm. Charlie stood up and got a nurse from the hallway. She came in holding a needle and looked at me with a smile before she injected the syrup into the IV.

"She will fall asleep soon." Charlie nodded and the nurse left the room.

"Honey, I'm going to go home. I'll be back before I go to work tomorrow okay?"

"Yea dad." He kissed my head and walked out the door. I sighed and placed my head on the pillow and closed my eyes hoping that the painkillers would kick in soon. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard footsteps enter the room. I slowly opened my tired eyes whispered his name and Edward walked toward me. Slowly he came to my side and sat in the chair that Charlie had just moved from. "What is-," he placed his cool finger on my lips to shush me.

"Bella, you were in an accident," his voice was just louder than a whisper. "I tired to be there before so I could stop you but as I showed up you crashed. I ran you here praying that you'd be okay. I'm just glad that you're in one piece." He placed his hand on mine and I flipped my hand and brought it slowly to my face. His hands were freezing against my skin.

The medicine suddenly kicked in full force; my eyes became heavy and by body became tired. "Edward."

"Yea," he looked so upset I just wanted to comfort him but my entire body was in pain I felt like I was going to die and the sleeping medication didn't help any. "Bella?" he said my name again but I was thinking we just sat in silence. He placed his head on the bed next to my arm and I ran my fingers though his hair.

"Edward, I don't think I'm going to make it." He stopped breathing and his head snapped up. His eyes were full of fear and shock.

"Bella, don't say that. You're a fighter you can pull through." He stood up and placed both hands on each side of my face. Tears built up in my eyes and spilled over as Edward whipped them away. "I can't live without you Bella."

I forced my eyes opened to look at him. He looked scared. "Edward, I can't live without you either. I'll hang on just for you." He smiled as I spoke.

"Mr. Cullen?" His head snapped up as the red headed nurse that gave me my medication enter the room. "It's time for you to leave."

"Can I have a moment?" He asked.

Of course," she stepped out of the room without closing the door.

He looked back at me and spoke softly in my ear, "Bella, I have to go. I will be back later… I need to hunt." He slid his hands from each side of my face and turned to walk away.

I grabbed his wrist, "Edward please don't leave me." I was begging for him to stay.

"Bella you need sleep and I really need to hunt. I'll back as soon as I can." I could see that his eyes were pitch back as he leaned in and kissed the top on my head. He turned and walked out the door; the sound of his footsteps faded. I lay my head back on the pillow and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

I awoke with the feeling that something or someone was standing over me. When I looked up I could only see a blur as the painkillers were still in effect. I slowly sat up and rubbed my sleepy eyes. "Who's there? Edward?"

"No. I am Jonathan. I came to apologize." Suddenly he came into focus. He was tall, built like Emmett. His hair was golden blond and shaggy, only slightly longer than Edward's.

"For what?"

"I was the one who hit you. I'm sorry. Your vampire friend looked at me when I stepped from the car and ran. I didn't know if you lived or died but I knew that if you were alive that I had to apologize for my actions." He dropped his graze from my eyes and stared at the floor.

"Well you need to leave."

"I have one question before I go. Why is it that a human girl is being saved by a vampire?"

"Because… I'm her boyfriend." I turned to see Edward standing in the doorway. I couldn't see any of his face but his eyes and by his voice he was pissed. Within seconds he was at my side and face to face with Jonathan. "You need to leave…now." He reminded me of his actions against James when were at the baseball game. His eyes were increasingly getting darker with each passing second.

"I have questions for her and mark my words I will have them answered." Jonathan turned and disappeared into the shadows. Edward didn't move his gaze from the shadows until I placed my hands around his clenched fist.

"Edward?" His name escaped my lips as a whisper. He looked back at me. Anger flooded his eyes and then they became tender.

"Bella, I'm sorry." I was confused. He took his hand from mine as he walked around the bed and placed his strong hands around mine. His head was down and his eyes were hidden from mine.

"Why?" He looked at me and his eyes would have welded up with tears if they could have. "Edward, why are you always sorry for everything that happens to me?"

"Bella, I love and there is nothing I could do without you now. Your beauty inhabits my mind every second of everyday. Your touch sooths me, calms me no matter what the situation is. You also know that your sent is maddening. I love you so much and I never want to see you in any pain. What's worth having this curse if I can't protect the woman I love, Bella?"

His soft spoken words were so heartfelt; he was telling me the inner workings of his mind. This was a first for him I mean he also told me that he loved me and the reason's he would never hurt me but nothing that was ever this deep. "Edward, I love you so much and no matter what I will always love you. Nothing you do could change that."

His eyes never broke contact between us. We were silent except for the sound our steady breathing. I didn't want this moment to end. He slowly rose from the chair his hands slid up my arms until they rested on my cheeks. He leaned down and kissed my lips with the most passion that he had ever given me. Our moment of exchanged words was nothing compared to this experience.

"I am sorry to interrupt." Dr. Cullen was standing in the doorway. He was holding a clipboard with a file latched under the clips. His back shoes popped out from under his long white doctor's coat. I had only seen him like this one other time and that was over a year ago. The thought brought a quick smile to my face. "Edward, Bella is never going to heal if you are always kissin' on her." He smiled and walked closer, "Bella, your father will be here in a few hours to take you home. All your tests are fine you just need to go home and rest." I nodded and he turned and left the room.

Edward looked out the doorway and shook his head with a smile on his face. He leaned down once again to kiss me but I pulled away. "You heard your father he said that I'll never get better if you don't stop kissing me," my words were dripping with sarcasm. He moved to stand up but I pulled him back to me.

"I thought you wanted to get better?"

"If I get better you won't be by my side as much." I smiled and he leaned down and kissed my lips with the same amount of passion as before. He broke the kiss and ran (at vampire speed) and closed the door. Instantly back at my side he kissed me again before once again we had another interruption.

"Bella, how are you feeling? I was so worried that you were…" Alice was talking a mile a minute.

"I'm fine Alice. I'm going home soon and all I need to do is sleep," I smiled whole heartedly.

"Bella I was too late to catch you and now your hurt…Again." She was try to lighten the mood on herself I could tell. She was horrible at it.

"Alice do you want to sit down," I asked her she smiled and grabbed the hunter green chair and pulled it next to my bed. "Did you see some guy come in here earlier Alice?" Edward's hand squeezed my a little but I shrugged it off.

"Yea I did and I saw Edward punch him in the face which is why I didn't rush I knew Edward would take care of you." She looked at Edward who rolled his eyes and looked back to me with that same half smile on his face.

"Alice what time is it?"

"It's almost eight… why?"

"Charlie is supposed to-," the door flew open and as if on cue Charlie walked into the room. He looked at me with a smile and then at Edward and Alice with confused looks.

"Shouldn't you two be in school right now?" He looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep there were bags under his eyes and his eyes were bloodshot. They didn't answer fast enough.

'Dad they came to see me." I plastered a huge smile on my face.

"O well you look a lot better Bells." There was an awkward silence then he left the room and his calling voice paging Dr. Cullen. We all broke out in immediate laughter.

"He looked so lost when he saw us," Alice was busting at the seems. I calmed myself before Charlie along with Dr. Cullen entered to room.

'What is so funny Alice," Carlisle asked with a hint of _you're a_ _dork _in his voice.

"Nothing you wouldn't understand. You would have had to have been there." She composed herself and we all were silent as Carlisle gave the verdict.

"I have to check your vital and then you can go home Bella." He reached up and disconnected the bag holds the fluids from my IV and paged the nurse.

The nurse came in with her cart carrying the blood pressure gage and the thermometer. She quickly took my vitals, removed my IV and I was ready to go home. "Crap I have no clean clothes." I looked around the room hoping to find something other than the opened back gown I was wearing.

"Here Bella I brought you clothes." She threw a bright red bag at me. I closed my eyes and waited for impact but felt nothing. Edward was holding the white handle in his hand. I grabbed the bag and changed into the jeans and huge T-shirt Alice had packed and made my way to Charlie's car.

"Dad I am going to tell Edward good night and I'll be right there." He nodded as I walked over to Edward. "So do I get to see you tonight?"

"Only if you want me to."

"My window is always open," I smiled and gave him a kiss before getting in Charlie's car. I sighed and looked out the window of the cruiser as we dove away. I saw Edward mouth "I love you" as we pulled out and I knew he would be in my room before we even pulled into the driveway.

* * *

**Author's note: sorry that it took me a year to update but while I was writing i lost my muse and then school...tests...adn I am writing for the newspaper so that comes first... so yea...again SORRY!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

I rolled over and looked out the window and into the stay sky

**A Month Later**

I rolled over and looked out the window and into the stay sky. I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes. "Love… you should get some more sleep."

"I'm really not tired anymore." Edward pulled me into his lap and I placed my head on his bare chest. (Bella asked Edward to sleep without a shirt after the surgery because of her frequent fevers.)

"How are you feeling?"

I looked up into his radiant gold eyes and kissed his cheek. "I'm doing fine, sweetie." He smiled and pulled me higher into his lap. His lips fell on mine and my heart worked double time. Our lips moved in perfect sync and I couldn't breath. I became light headed but never wanted to stop but all too soon he pulled away. _I need to take a cold shower_. "Edward I need a human minute." He smiled and released his grip as I hopped to the floor and ran out of the room.

"What time is it?" I thought as I walked into the hallway. I went down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. "3 a.m."

"Were you going somewhere?" I was lifted into the air, bridal style, by Edward. I smiled as he ran up the stairs at vampire speed. He kissed me as he closed the door with his foot, walking to the bed slowly, his lips never left mine. My back arched to close the space between me and his chest and my fingers knotted in his hair. I felt the soft sheets on my body as fell onto the bed. His body pressed into mine and his lips traced my neck. I closed my eyes and then he was gone and a low growl erupted in his throat. "What are you doing here?"

Jonathan's crimson red eyes glowed in the moonlight. His smile was alluring yet made my body turn to ice. He stepped into my room and wiped the dirt off his pants. Edward pulled me from the bed and into his arms his grip was stronger than iron. "How are you, Bella?"

"Don't you dare speak to her," Edward released his grip on my waist and stepped in front of Jonathan. I stepped closer to him and placed my arm around his shoulder before his hand snaked around my waist.

"I did not come to hurt your beloved human; I just came to pass on some information." He looked at me than to Edward than back again. "Could we have a minute alone?" He turned his gaze at Edward as he spoke, a twisted smile dancing on his lips.

"Anything you say in front of Bella can be said in front of me."

"No these words are to be given to her and only her." No words were spoken and the air in the room became thin.

"Edward, please just give us one minute alone." He slowly turned on his heals to face me; fists clenched and teeth slammed shut. I looked him in the eye, my eyes begging.

"Bella I don't want you alone with him."

I stepped closer to him and threw my arms around his neck. He pulled me up and I wrapped my legs around him. "I will talk to him and then he will leave. Once he is gone it is all you and me." He nodded his head and kissed my forehead before placing me back on the floor and leaving the room. Jonathan's eyes followed Edward's every move until the door clicked shut.

"So what do you need to speak to me about?" He stepped closer to me with every word, his eyes digging into my soul. His eyes turned from crimson to light blue as he grabbed my waist and pulled me against him. My hands slammed against his shoulders and the air ran cold. I opened my mouth to scream but no sound leaked out. My head fell against his chest as my body went lip and my vision went black.

"Bella please open your eyes." His grip on my body loosened and I stepped back. My footsteps echoed in my silence.

"Why is everything…what…what's going on?" I spun around taking in my surroundings; it was like everything was frozen in place except for the two of us.

He placed his hands on my shoulders and pulled me into him. "Bella, calm down," his hands slid up and stopped on my cheeks. "I stopped time so our privacy was insured."

I stepped back and slapped his hands away from my face. "You wanted me alone without Edward here…you are sick. Did you think that you could kill me faster if Edward didn't interfere and then-," he placed his hand over my mouth.

"I would never hurt you." He stepped closer and I stepped back with every step he took until I was pinned against the wall. His hands slid up my thighs and rested on my hips. He leaned in and I turned my head to the side. "Why are you running from me?"

"I don't want you." My hands slammed into him trying to force him back but he didn't even flinch. He pressed into me harder and then his lips touched my neck. My blood ran cold and I screamed. His hand instantly covered my mouth. Without thinking I bit into his hand and his grip loosened. I ducked under his arm and ran for the door.

"Edward! Edward!" My foot missed the stair and I tumbled into Edward's open arms.

"Bella what's wrong? What did he do to you?" He pulled me close and my hands wrapped up in his shirt pulling him to me.

"He tried to-," but that was all that came through the gasps of air in between tears and my face buried in his shirt.

"Let's not tattle-tell my dear." Jonathan's voice rang in my ears. Edward placed his hand over my head with his left hand and rubbed circles on my back with the other.

"What the fuck did you do to her? TELL ME!!" His voice boomed in my ears causing me to shake.

"It seems she really does love you Edward." Venom dripped with every word and I could hear his footsteps on the stairs getting closer with every passing second. Then a cold hand touched my back and I knew it wasn't Edward's. He stepped back and griped me tighter.

"Stay away from her you bastard." Edward's voice was firm and strong.

"I can guarantee that won't happen." Wind blew my hair and then he was gone leaving only Edward and I in the room. I looked up at Edward and suddenly my legs gave out and everything went black.

--_**Two Hours Later**_--

I lifted my head and rubbed my red puffy eyes. I looked around the room trying to comprehend my surroundings. Walls covered in CDs and the small silver stereo sat on a wooden dresser across the room; Edward's room. I laid my head back down on Edward's stone cold chest. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes but I had this horrible dream. Jonathan froze time and-"

"Bella that really happened." I turned the top half of my body to face him. A million questions ran through my head.

"How did I end up here?"

"I brought you here. After you fell into my arms and that bastard left you blacked out. I decided to bring you here so I could be sure you would be safe." He moved a stray hair from my face and then placed his hands on mine. I closed my eyes and placed my cheek on his cold chest. My head moved with his steady breathing as he hummed my lullaby. As I began to fall asleep once again there was a knock on the door and my eyes flew open. The door cracked open and Alice's head popped in the room. I felt Edward nod his head and she entered the room.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't see him come back."

"Alice," I moved Edward's hands from my waist and waked over to Alice. "You can't always tell my future." I hugged her as she cried tearless sobs on my shoulder.

"Bella if you only knew what he was planning." I felt the color drain from my face and my blood run cold.

"Alice please tell me." She didn't move she was frozen. I turned around to see Edward frozen in mid step.

"This situation is most amazing." I looked up to see Jonathan sitting in the window. "You look like a deer caught in the headlights."

"What do you want with me?"

"Ever since I hit you a month ago and Edward came to save you; I knew the girl for me." He stepped closer and placed his hand on my face. "Your chocolate brown eyes and soft pale skin, it is all I have ever wanted and more."

"NO!" I slapped his hand from my face and walked over to the frozen Edward. "I only have one love and that's Edward. Nothing you say or do can replace my feelings for him. I would rather die than be with you."

"Witch," his hand made contact with the side of my face and fell to the floor. He bent down and placed his hand on my arm pulling me to my feet. "Love, your going to keep quiet and come with me or your boyfriend will be murdered, by my hand."

Tears pricked my eyes and spilled over. I closed my eyes and wiped them away. "Ok I'll go," my raspy voice broke through the silence. He pulled me down the stairs and out the door. He opened the passenger door of Edward's Volvo and threw me inside.

"Put your seatbelt on," he yelled at me before slamming the door. I reached up and clicked the seatbelt into place as he pulled out of the driveway. He was silent as he pushed the car to its limits until we reached the Canadian border. "Do you have Edward's number?"

I rolled up the bottom of my shirt and sucked in the tears before answering. "Yea I have _my boyfriend's_ number."


End file.
